


You are terrible!

by Infinite_Dimension



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 2, F/M, Journey, Mei - Freeform, MeiCree, Travel, Vacation, mccree - Freeform, meicree week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Dimension/pseuds/Infinite_Dimension
Summary: For the MeiCree week!Day 2: travel!---------------*English is not my native language, grammar faults can be made ^^**Hope ya like!





	You are terrible!

**“ You are TERRIBLE” .** The scientist said as she couldn’t hide her little giggle. It sure was funny to see the cowboy putting two pancakes at the same time in his mouth. They fill his mouth, even a little piece coming out of his mouth fully. The man munched on the food, as quickly as possible and then swallowed it with a loud gulp , flushing the food trough his throat with some coffee. When his mouth was free again, the cowboy showed a charming smile as reply . **“ Yeah but ya love me. “.** Jesse loved teasing the woman, it was one of his ways to show Mei that he liked her. **“ Also if ya really would think I’m terrible then ya wouldn't invite me on this trip, now would ya?”** _That’s indeed true, Stupid cowboy… he got me…_ Mei looked away from the man with her cheeks coloring a little red. The sun was shining in the beautifully landscape of America, The land McCree wanted to visit again after everything that happened, Mei sure was happy she got to travel again too. After she looked away for a few seconds, her gaze focused again on the man who was now drinking of his coffee as he looked back at her. His brown eyes looking deeply into hers. A warm feeling inside of the climatologist appeared. Now she remembered why she took him with her on this journey.

Mei was one of the lucky people who got to go on a surprise travel. Not for work, not for a special reason, just because of vacation. The expert got to pick one other person as they thought Mei would like that. After a short while the Chinese woman knew who to pick. The man she loved dearly, the one she knew that would always protect her, that always made her smile, that listened to her, the one that loved her back. McCree was very happy Mei picked him, without hesitating he agreed on going together with her on a vacation. They only needed to pick a destination. At the first mention of ‘destination’, Jesse quickly yelled ,without even realizing it, the country they would go to. His country, America. The gunslinger talked about that land a lot, about how great it was, all the stuff you could see and do. The scientist listened carefully to everything the man told her and then she agreed as well. They would go to America!

 **“ So.. What ya feel like doin’ today beautiful?”.** Jesse asked as he putted down his cup, looking at the woman who was sitting in her morning outfit. Once again Mei felt a blush on her cheeks. She still wasn’t used to the nicknames, even if she was his ‘gal’ for quite a while. But even seeing the cowboy in his underwear was enough for the scientist to blush. Every time McCree would tell her she looks cute, making Mei blush even more, sometimes teasing him back with words but Jesse knew she didn’t mean to hurt him. He knew she loves him too much for that.  
“Maybe take a shower first?” She told him more like asking as her eyes went to McCree’s messy bed hair. When McCree heard ‘shower’ a smirk appeared on his face, moving one eyebrow up as the cowboy then replied on her with a teasy tone in his voice. “ ‘Lright.. How bout I will let the water flow and ya join me ?” The man quickly stood up as Mei kept sitting down. **“ I don’t need to shower. You do this alone.” .** She quickly took a sip of her cup, her cup filled with Oolong tea. 

Jesse looked at Mei with a sad expression on his face, like a kid who couldn't get a toy they wanted. **“ But… Ya know I like to see ya.. Well.. Naked.. Damm I love to see and fe-.”** The Chinese woman interrupted his sentence as she stood up, coming to the man. **“ I know you will keep talking, maybe even pushing me to join you so… I Guess I will take a shower too then. “ .** The scientist tried to put up a serious expression on her face as McCree then took her in his arms, pulling her into a hug . “ Wanna watch me unload my six shooter?” He almost whispered in her ear, telling her softly his words. Mei gave Jesse a poke in his ribs to reply on this. **“ Like I said.. You are TERRIBLE.”**

This was only day one of their vacation and every day the cowboy showed his love to the woman, on his teasy but charming way, leaving Mei blushing but enjoying it secretly.


End file.
